


恋狱

by Akikonomu123



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikonomu123/pseuds/Akikonomu123
Summary: 宇智波灭族夜刚成年的暗部队长卡 x 刚成年的水影堍用菊花qj系列1..卡和
Relationships: kkob, 卡带 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	恋狱

**Author's Note:**

> 个人性癖大放出

干枯的枫叶簌簌而落，坠落于庭院前被染红的白色碎石上。乌鸦的指爪轻触过尸体的边缘，凄厉地惨叫着。

夜风裹着些枯萎的气味钻进庭院中，吹得纸门吱嘎作响。即使戴着那层被白漆涂抹过的动物花纹面具，浓郁的血腥味仍不断从缝隙钻入鼻腔内，让人本能地想要逃离。

"前辈，你说鼬……他现在会在哪？"棕色短发的暗部蹲下来仔细检查起周边尸体的痕迹。

被唤作“前辈”的银发暗部并没有回答，而是径直走向庭院深处，那里正躺着宇智波的族长——宇智波富岳的尸体。

他曾亲自带过的宇智波后辈今夜亲手弑杀了自己的双亲。

"这里的尸体的痕迹和刚才警务部队的有些不一样...宇智波一族的写轮眼全部都被挖走了……"棕发暗部从腰间抽出一把闪着寒光的短刀，忍着血腥味迅速用刀刃拨开尸体上层层叠叠的衣襟，将咽喉上那处触目惊心的血痕暴露在空气中。

"这明显不是暗部配发的忍刀。"银发暗部隔着面具仔细端详起那处仍然喷涌出浓稠血液的伤口，赞同了刚才棕发暗部的说法。凶手的手法极其残忍，伤口横截面有四指宽，从喉管一直刺穿至颈椎，显然除了太刀这类重型刀具之外是无法做到的。

"难道凶手除了鼬以外...还有其他人？"棕发暗部抬头望向他，眼神中带着不解。

银发暗部思索了几秒，显然是有什么顾虑，但还是做了个手势示意棕发暗部抓紧时间回收宇智波一族的尸体。

草鞋压过碎石子时发出细碎的摩擦声正缓缓逼近。银白色的雾气融在冰冷的月光里，钻进室内后开始缓慢地逆向旋转，一点一点填满整个空间。

银发暗部的神情瞬间阴沉了下来，他僵硬地抬起头。还未将棕发暗部的名字唤出口，一柄在月色下泛着寒光的太刀便强行闯入他狭窄的视野，将那张狸猫花纹的面具斩成两半——若再深一分，怕是连那颗头颅也会和面具落得同样下场。

银发暗部左手迅速从腰后掏出苦无，向前方精准掷出，比起暗部统一配发的忍刀，他还是更习惯用从儿时起就贴身携带的武器。

然而苦无投掷向对方时却虚虚地穿过了对方的手腕，像是穿过空气，连一丁点痕迹都未曾留下。

"如果你不想他死得跟这些宇智波一样的话......"对方手执太刀，居高临下地看着他，低沉的声音从黄色的虎纹面具中阵阵传出，"我可以考虑让他死得舒服一点。"

银发暗部的右手悄然缀起苍蓝色的雷电，如烈焰般燃烧的箭矢迅速射向那只被绷带包裹的手臂，然而对方像是已经预测到他的动作轨迹似的提前抬起执刀的左臂，电光火石间将刀刃直直刺穿他的掌心，刀柄轻轻一转，皮肤下的肌肉和骨骼便被一同翻搅起来，连同手背上镶嵌的那块金属护甲都被掀翻，孤零零地悬在刀刃上。

"前辈！！！"棕发暗部发出声惨叫，本能地叠起手指开始结印发动木遁，坚硬的藤条瞬间匍匐上寒刃，将整柄刀从银发暗部淌血的掌间利落地抽出。

银发暗部低头望着被捅出个血窟窿的手掌，眼神一暗。

"木遁？"戴着黄色虎皮面具的男人略有些惊讶，随即挥舞起太刀砍断那些蔓延至脚下的藤条。

"天藏！”银发暗部低吼一声，“快逃！”

然而平日里乖巧的棕发暗部并没有选择逃走，反而颤抖着移动到他的身前，把方才自己被割破的两根食指又贴合在一起，似乎趁机想要再发动一次木遁。

"真不凑巧。"戴着面具的男人轻笑了两声，削尖如刀锋般的木桩便从地板的缝隙中不断拔根而起，像斧头般劈开密密麻麻的藤蔓，"我也会木遁。"

两个暗部还没来得及思考为何眼前的男人会使用木遁，男人便捉着把闪着血光的太刀向他们走来，过长的刀刃在木质地板上拖拉出一阵刺耳的噪音后便垂直插进两个暗部重叠的指缝，洇晕出一小滩暗红的粘液。

"你们俩谁想先死？"男人坐在宇智波族长的尸体上，托着腮饶有兴趣地看着他们，双足绷带上喷溅的血迹如同梅花点缀在雪间。

银发暗部这时才凭借视力看清那张黄色面具上的花纹。对方声音低沉，只着单衣静坐于前，看不出身形，但全身却隐约透出一层似有若无的水汽湿痕。过于厚重的长发垂落于面具两旁，一身像是溶在夜色里的浓绀色外袍早已歪斜着敞开，只是四肢都藏匿于层层叠叠的绷带之下，没有一寸皮肤是真实暴露在空气里可让人探寻的。

"你是雾隐村的人？"银发暗部将方才保护自己的木遁忍者护到身后，再一次拔出背后那柄短刀，指腹不安地摩擦着绑在刀柄上的那截白色麻布，他们显然不是这个男人的对手，"不管你是谁，我都不会让我的同伴被杀的。"

男人见他抽出短刀准备再次发起攻击，不但没有进入防御状态，反而发出一阵轻蔑的嘲笑声，"这把刀是木叶白牙的遗物吗？"

银发暗部紧抿着唇没有回答，面具背后的瞳孔在幽暗的空间中散发着暗红色的光泽。

男人似乎已经没耐心继续陪他们玩什么同伴游戏，还没等到答案便起身拔起那柄插在他们指缝间太刀，顺手拖起棕发暗部的头发，将刀柄重重敲向后颈。 

那双异常大的棕眸瞬间失去神采，眼皮也跟着沉沉阖上。

"天藏！"银发暗部想要冲过去查看情况时却被男人踩住手揶住下巴。对方似乎对他这幅狼狈的模样十分满意，随即抬腿踢向他的颌骨，一脚狠狠踩在他的头颅上。

"了不起啊，这种时候了还想着要保护同伴。"男人用粗糙的草鞋底蹭了蹭他银色的鬓角，像刚才坐在宇智波富岳的尸体上那样翘着腿骑在了他的腰腹上，卷曲的黑色发梢自然也跟着垂落到他裸露的双臂上。

男人压在身上时银发暗部一惊，因为……这根本就不是一个成年男人应该有的重量。

"想要那个木遁小妹妹活命的话，就跟我做个交易。"男人俯下身一把掀开银发暗部的面具，那张狐狸花纹样式的面具瞬间化为齑粉，与写轮眼暗红色的光泽共同起伏在幽暗的空间内，"旗木卡卡西。"

被识破身份的银发暗部左眼瞳孔上的花纹飞速旋转，最后呈现出镰刀状的黑色花纹。

男人见银发暗部默不作声，似乎明白他在想什么一般，故意勾起自己的食指和拇指拨弄了几下他左眼睑上的近乎透明的睫毛，果然引得银发暗部激烈地反抗起来。 

男人见状，声音低沉地承诺道，"我不要你那只写轮眼。"

银发暗部挪开了手指，眼里似乎没有丝毫畏惧，藏在面罩下苍白的嘴唇轻微开合，"你直接杀了我吧。"

若是男人之前还抱着玩弄猎物的心态将这两个木叶的暗部逼入绝境的话，现在算得上是因为刚刚这句话而真正动怒了。

"你就那么想死吗？旗木卡卡西......"

银发暗部作为罪魁祸首却并不知道自己说出的言语怎样的触怒了对方，于是只好微闭着眼，一边保持沉默，一边强忍着巨痛思考起脱身的办法。

男人伸出手指再次捏住银发暗部的下巴，用着几乎要碾碎他颌骨的力气。银发暗部并没有呼痛，只是虚虚地睁着两只眼睛望着眼前暴怒的男人，这种程度的疼痛比起刚刚掌骨被太刀刺穿时的疼痛根本就不值得一提。

遗憾的是对方似乎早就发现了这一点，并且也没有叫他好过的意思——男人反手抓起他那只被扎出个血窟窿的手掌攥在了自己的拳头里，银发暗部也是这时才发现对方的手掌其实比他想象中的要小很多，甚至比自己的手掌还要小一号。

干涸后的血液粘连在伤口处变得粘腻起来，男人报复似的从血肉模糊的伤口上掀开那层贴合紧密的暗部手套，皮肉的轻微的撕脱感如同一块棉布被强行拉扯成两半。男人恶意地把自己的手指钻进那个血窟窿里开始不断抠挖，甚至故意用食指穿透那个血肉模糊的空洞，像个孩子炫耀玩具般在银发暗部的眼前晃了晃，可他只是紧蹙着眉心，并没有让男人如愿以偿。

即使隔着面具，银发暗部也能感受到对方的怨气。两人缄默着对视一阵，对方似乎是想到什么新的折磨手段，于是像丢掉玩腻的玩具那样甩开了那只血肉模糊的手。

男人将自己脸上的虎纹面具轻轻向上推了点，只露出嘴唇，朝银发暗部的左眼凑了过去，在那道淡粉色的疤痕上吻了一下。

本以为即将受到更加残酷对待的银发暗部突然睁大眼睛，满脸诧异，他不明白对方为什么会对他做这样的事，更不明白为什么刚才距离拉近的一瞬间，自己的脑海里为什么会浮现出自己的小学同学……

银发暗部缓缓抬起那只被刺出个窟窿的的左手抚上眼眶，刚才一瞬间的触感令他有些怀念。原来他小时候眼睛不小心被吹进沙子时，有一个人总会热心地借他眼药水，用自己的嘴轻轻帮他吹走沙子......想到那个人，他的眼睛总是痒痒的，像被钝针刺过。

对方粗暴地拽开了银发暗部的手掌，看着那只装着红色写轮眼的眼眶正在不停濡湿，似乎含着泪水一样的东西，银发暗部的神情非常痛苦，看上去比刚刚手掌被他用太刀刺出个血窟窿时还要痛苦许多。

可笑，为什么你会哭，原来不都是你欺负我吗？你最喜欢看我哭了......

他看着银发暗部痛苦的表情，心头腾起一阵恶作剧得逞的快感，变本加厉地用舌头舔舐那道肉粉色的疤痕，甚至对着那只写轮眼轻啜了一口，让整个眼窝都变得湿漉漉的。

"你到底是谁？"银发暗部双睫轻颤，瞳孔聚焦着望向他，单薄的胸口不停起伏着。

对方并没有回答，反而将自己的嘴唇挪到银发暗部面罩下微张的嘴唇上，动作近乎蛮横，不停用舌头隔着那层黑色布料描绘着他薄薄的嘴唇和整齐的牙齿。下唇相抵时银发暗部才发现对方的嘴唇很小，上面有一条像铃兰花瓣似的小小的凸痕，他猜想对方也许是佩戴着唇环一类的饰品，于是将这个情报暗暗记在脑中，准备报告给五代目。

面罩下部的那块面料早已被两人的口水濡湿，银发暗部轻轻抬起手，试图将遮住男人大半张脸的面具掀开，谁知男人突然重重掐住他的手腕抵在他的耳边，在那截苍白的皮肤上面留下了自己的指痕。

当对方俯下半个身子与自己骨骼相贴时，银发暗部才发现骑在自己身上的这个人并不是个真正意义上的成年男人——他大着胆把手伸进"男人"敞开的袖口里，只摸到那人全身都缠满了绷带，身形却与自己大体相似，是一具还没脱模出完美成年男人体格的半成品。他本以为自己的手会像刚才试图掀面具时那样被对方毫不留情地拽出，谁想对方只是不满地闷哼了几声，喉音软软的，丝毫不像刚才那个声音低沉的男人。

对方手臂上虽覆着层薄薄的肌肉，却比自己的还要更加纤细，这样的臂膀真的能够挥舞起沉重的太刀吗？

一盏又一盏的幽光不断从银发暗部的脑海深处袭来，光影轮回，他开始渐渐无法辨别幻术与现实的区别，他忍不住攥紧了骑在自己身上的腰肢，试图用淌血的手指在层层叠叠的绷带下找寻到一些蛛丝马迹。这时"男人"却突然松开了他，用手背抹了抹自己的嘴唇后便一把把虎纹面具拽回原位，古怪地停止了动作。他脸上那块濡湿的黑色布料已经完全贴合上嘴唇的形状，仍残留着温热的气息。

"你到底想做什么？"银发暗部疲惫地抬眼望向"男人"，借着一丁点月光看见了面具背后那只暗红色的眼睛，和自己的那只很像。

他情不自禁想用指腹去蹭一蹭那几撮看起来毛茸茸的睫毛——即使眼前这个"男人"很有可能是和宇智波鼬联手屠掉整个宇智波一族的共犯，即使这个"男人"刚刚用太刀刺穿了自己的掌骨，即使这个"男人"随时可能会杀掉自己和同伴，即使这个"男人"现在正对自己使用着幻术......

对方却突然掀开那张黄色虎纹面具，重物坠在地板上时发出一声闷响。

半边清秀的面容在幽暗的月光下熠熠生辉，只是细长的眉毛下那只原本形状姣好的眼睛正以一种极其不自然的状态紧阖住——像是藏着一个虚无的秘密。

银发暗部颤抖着掀开那半张被黑色长发遮盖住的左脸，宛如揭开自己心头的一道旧痂。上面一道道数不清的斑驳如同月亮的暗面，唯有一颗缀着黑色镰刀花纹的暗红色写轮眼镶嵌在上面，在黑暗中不断散发着妖艳的光泽。

“果然是...幻术吗？”银发暗部自嘲着垂下手，眼神里最后一点光芒也消失殆尽。

对方看见他这副神情涣散的样子，心里的怨毒反而有增无减，于是咬住下唇主动在他身上摇晃起腰肢。

他显然并不明白卡卡西为什么会对自己起反应，不过已经无所谓......反正眼前这个卡卡西只是赝品，很快，他就可以在无限月读的世界里创造出一个真正的卡卡西。

银发暗部感到系在腰间的腰带正被对方亲手解开，那只缠满绷带的手上下摩擦着他腿间灼热的东西。他虽没有洁癖，但一想到今晚那白色布料上面可能沾过不少尸体的血便表现出一些抵触，可快感仍然如洪水般袭来。

况且，眼前的人的模样，还和那个人一模一样……

“对不起......”银发暗部闭上眼难耐地轻喘起来，久违地唤起那个名字。

对方闻声后好奇地垂眼看他，那只装着镰刀花纹写轮眼的杏眼微微下垂，被睫毛笼上一层淡淡的阴影。

“卡卡西。”对方轻唤了一声，嗓音有些沙哑，像是在故意模仿换声期时的声音。对方的手不断在银发暗部的左眼皮上来回摩挲，那道疤痕是他救为了救自己时留下的，于是他又喃喃道，“你怎么变成现在这副丧家犬的样子......一点都不像真正的你。”

“对不起……”银发暗部一遍遍地重复着相同的道歉，然而这样的抱歉并没有平复他心底狂躁的警铃，反而将那股长久以来在他心底积存发酵的怨毒一点一点生拉硬扯出来。

你总是这样，一点点地把我逼上绝路......你却只在旁边看着我不停受到煎熬，说自己无能为力……

骑在银发暗部身上的“男人”掀开了自己浓绀色的袍子，将腰间的绷带全数松开，散乱的绷带中透出近乎雪白色的肌肤，和另一截肉色的皮肤拼接在一起。他主动地将脊椎向上拱起，领着银发暗部的手指攀上自己的尾椎骨，然后一路向下，直探深渊。

在那里，是广阔无垠，如同窥视万花筒般的极乐地狱——那是过着苦行僧生活般的他们，迄今为止，都从未真正抵达过的地方。

银发暗部任由那只手带领自己钻进乐园的入口，他勾住对方一缕卷曲的黑色发丝后轻轻绕在了自己完好的右手小指上，然后微曲起左手食指和中指硬生生撬开入口，想要凿出一汪水泽。他自小结印速度就很快，手指也经常被夸赞灵活。只是穴口处仍然很干涩，那本就不是手指应当侵入的地方。一些分泌混合着血液包裹着他的手指试图将那条狭窄的通道再拓宽一些。他快速且有节奏地顶着那块已经被洇湿的软肉，听见些破碎的喘息声。

他抬头时才发现始作俑者正楚楚可怜地咬着指尖，两腮绯红，迤逦拖地的黑色长发贴在单薄的脊背上，对方的视线如同花蕊上蠕动的蜘蛛般爬满他的全身，一圈又一圈，蛛丝般缠绕着他的身体沉沉下坠。

下一秒，他的手指就被对方拽出体内，替换手指的正是他身下那根坚硬发烫的东西。对方骑在他的身上，扶着那根东西直冲冲撞进了自己干涩的甬道，身体被迫打开的瞬间苍白的嘴唇被犬齿刺破，渗出的猩红液体染红了下唇那道凸起的疤痕。对方靠在他的颈窝边小声啜泣起来，一直紧阖住的右眼缝中也挤压出几粒滚烫而黏稠的泪珠。他也并没有好到哪去，下面的器官被挤压得生疼，额间冷汗不断，但他还是伸出手臂虚虚地环住了对方的身体。

怀里的人望着他藏在暗部制服下从颈部连接肩胛骨的肌肉线条发呆，可能是因为看上去过于锋利瘦削，所以才会呈出一种脆弱而易被催折的模样来。与此同时，另一种绝望的感情又翻涌了上来，“男人”怀着一种近乎诅咒和报复的心情擒住那只刚把自己送上高潮的手，紧紧贴在了自己的脸颊上。

好像只要轻轻翕动鼻翼，就能闻到上面浓重的血腥味，少女心脏的温度好像还残留在上面——那只手结下的罪孽，并不比自己少。

“卡卡西……”他用牙齿叼起银发暗部的耳垂，将那片薄薄的软肉含在嘴里，轻轻拉扯住，发出幽幽的声音，“你就是用这只手捅穿琳的心脏的吗？”

银发暗部镰刀花纹的写轮眼因惊悸而骤然放大，所有的动作都在这一瞬间停滞。暗夜中盛开的花朵因诅咒而不断腐朽凋零，皎月在黑暗中沦入深渊。

报复得逞的快感刹那间扭曲了那张斑驳的清秀面容，可那张脸很快又被空虚所填满。被他骑在身下的银发暗部正剧烈颤抖着，全身的骨骼和肌肉都在隐隐挣扎，试图逃避这一切因果，可心头血还是与眼中泪融浑在一起，从那只装着写轮眼的眼眶里不断滑落，迫使自己从电光泡影般的幻术世界中回到真实的地狱。

庭院外的灯火透着溶溶的暗金，诡异地闪烁在宇智波的老宅中。冰凉的木板上横躺着几具被挖去双眼的尸体，满地飘零洒落的朱红色痕迹正暗示着几个小时前这里曾发生过怎样的人间惨剧。

如今，两人肢体交缠的身影却被冷酷的月色无声无息地描绘在了纸门上。

剧烈的疼痛致使两人的呼吸都被牵绊地愈发滞重，连接处却仍旧紧紧纠缠着，像是彼此都不愿放过对方。

高潮来临时银发暗部痛苦而甜蜜地睁开眼睛，对方望向他的眼神几乎称得上痴狂，在那瞳孔深处，装着一个宛如万花筒般绚烂无垠的世界。

藏在那窥视镜下的，便是他从未宣之于口的初恋。

彻底失去意识前，银发暗部的脑海中再次浮现出那个总是戴着橙色防风镜少年的背影。

真正的带土，是绝不会露出这样懵懂而残忍的表情的。

......

"前辈？”

“前辈！醒醒！”

“卡卡西前辈！”

被唤醒时卡卡西觉得全身都像被重物碾过一般隐隐作痛，他双腿僵硬地贴合在医院的病床上，脚趾筋仍然抽搐着，显然是因为整个晚上都没有变换过姿势的原因。

他缓缓睁开眼睛，这才看见一直守在他身旁的暗部后辈已经急得眼眶有些湿润。他抬起手拂了拂后辈肩膀上垂下的棕色发梢，指腹轻蹭过柔顺的发丝，小声说了句别担心，我没事。

左手也并没有传来他想象中的疼痛，反而掌心的伤口已经被清理干净，被绷带严严实实包裹了好几层。他略带疑惑地抬起手腕，即使故意握成拳头，也没感到肌腱撕裂的疼痛。

“天藏……是你帮我包扎的吗？”卡卡西声音嘶哑地问道。

被唤作“天藏”的棕发暗部摇了摇头，说：“我从现场醒来的时候前辈的手就已经被包扎好了，我当时拆开看了看，幸好伤口不是很深。”

“那宇智波富岳的尸体呢？”

天藏抬头看他，望向他时眼神有些不解，“昨晚前辈和我一直在宇智波地区回收尸体……并没有去过警务部。”

“不对，昨晚……宇智波富岳的尸体并不在警务部……”卡卡西嗓音沙哑，试图在脑海里勾起昨晚的回忆时却被一阵剧痛侵袭，麻痹感盘踞着每一条神经，“他的尸体……明明在……”

“前辈……想不起来的话就别想了，你现在需要休息。”贴心的后辈轻轻扶住他的手臂，将枕头靠在他的身后。

“你有没有受伤？”卡卡西抬眼打量了一下后辈的全身 ，并没有发现上面哪处有醒目的伤痕，于是松了口气。

棕发后辈轻垂着眼睛，样子却有些害羞，“因为前辈一直保护我……所以并没有受什么伤。”

“你也去休息吧，不用管我了。”卡卡西说。

棕发后辈听到后轻轻叹了口气后便乖乖走出病房，随手扣上了门。卡卡西躺在病床上望着惨白的天花板发呆，床头柜上正摆放着一套崭新的暗部制服，一模一样的狐狸花纹面具正压在上面。

当他蜷缩起小指时，才发现昨晚缠在他小指上的黑色发丝早已不见踪影。 

唯有指节上那一圈又一圈紫红色的勒痕足以证明昨晚发生的一切。

END


End file.
